Revenge actually is sweet
by CuddlyPuppyPotPieLover269
Summary: Glory pulls a prank on Deathbringer to get revenge because she's butthurt.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Only me. And the bazooka.**

Once Upon A Time, in the faraway lands of Pyhria ( if that's how you spell it )...

"I don't need a bodyguard."

"Yes you do"

"NO I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I DON'T"

"No you don't"

"For the last time, Yes I DO!"

Glory Froze.

"Wait a sec, come back here you filthy son of a scavenger!"

"Ha Ha, gotta catch me first"

Deathbringer darted into the trees.

He had gone far enough. He was going to PAY. Glory took a deep breath and calmed down. She knew exactly what to do. This was something he would never forget.

Deathbringer was out of breath from flying so fast. He had expected Glory to be chasing him, so where is she?

Spooky Narrator Voice: Little did he know Glory had been kidnapped while she was chasing him.

"Actually now I do know, thanks to you"

Spooky Narrator Voice: Why do I always forget that dragons are different from humans so they can here me?

"Um…. About Glory?

Spooky Narrator Voice: Yes?

"Who kidnapped her?"

Spooky Narrator Voice: I believe she goes by Scarlet.

"Ex-Queen Scarlet? I thought she died"

Spooky (i decided it was easier to call him spooky): This author decided to bring her back to life in this story, so deal with it.

"We're in a story?"

Spooky: Fanfic to be exact. Now where were we? Oh yeah….

 _ **One Eternity Later**_

"Free me you disgusting mother of a cockroach!" Glory spat from behind bars as she saw Deathbringer arriving. He was carrying a map and crashing into places while bickering with an invisible voice. A narrator? Most likely.

"So you actually do need a bodyguard."

Glory looked up. She noticed Scarlet was down and the bars to her cell was destroyed.

"Shut up" she replied.

Together they walked out of the cave (yes, they were in a cave). Glory leaned in, and Deathbringer leaned in. And…. She pushed him off the edge. He was so surprised, he forgot to fly and dropped into the deep blue sea.

"Wow, I never knew pretending to be Scarlet could be so fun." Said Jambu waking up and changing back into a bright and happy pink.

"Yeah, and he totally fell for the Spooky Narrator Voice." replied Mangrove, reappearing.

" Let's just hope Tsunami is ready for her part" Glory said while wearing a psycho smile

 **Meanwhile, down below…**

Tsunami saw a falling dragon, so she pushed the boat filled with scavengers below him. Deathbringer fell into the boat and Tsunami pushed him in the direction of a nearby swamp. As the boat disappeared from view, she could still hear all the shrieks and yells of fright. Tsunami chuckled and flew back to the rainforest.

Clay heard Deathbringer before he could even see him.

"Okay guys, places"

"This is gonna be good" said Umber.

"Yeah!" They all replied.

The boat brushed against the land and Deathbringer hoped straight out and pushed the scavenger's boat away. The ground below him rumbled and Clay bumped him into the air. His siblings didn't even get a chance to make an appearance before he ran away.

"We didn't even scare him!"Sora whisper-shouted.

"At least he's running in the right direction" Clay said

" Why isn't he flying?" asked ghost Crane.

"He's scared and surprised. Especially after the Scavenger Boat ride." Clay replied

"He's afraid of s-"

Voice: Okay, enough chitchat, now on to the next scene.

" Who are yo-"

*cut of by transition*

Starflight, Moonwatcher, and Fatespeaker we-

*back to previous scene*

Voice: To answer your question, I am the real narrator.

*back to the next scene*

As I was saying, Starflight, Moonwatcher, and Fatespeaker just finished helping Turtle and Anemone make another tunnel to the Sandwing Graveyard.

"Okay guys, hold still" said Anemone, "You still need the Darkstalker Costume. Turtle and I created one."

The three Nightwings slipped into the robo Darkstalker suit and hid, waiting for Deathbringer to come.

He was running from all those scares, so he stopped at a little clearing to take a break.

 _BOOM BOOM BOOM_

" W-What was that"

He slowly turned around and saw a giant Darkstalker staring back at him. He screamed like a little girl and ran all the way until he reached a wall (stupid deathbringer, always forgetting he could fly). Moon and Fatespeaker hopped out from the back of the robot and ran towards Deathbringer. Fatespeaker pulled a rope, and the tunnel appeared. Moon shoved him in it and closed the top. Starflight hopped out and high-fived them.

"Turtle and Anemone sure did a good job" said Moon.

"Yeah, they did" replied Fatespeaker.

"I can't believe we scared Deathbringer: Master Assassin that's afraid of scavengers."

The three of them laugh evilly.

"Okay, now this is creeping me out." Starflight said

"Yeah, the scene didn't change yet and the silence is creepy" Moon replied

"Maybe we should stop talking." Fatespeaker suggested

"Good idea" The others agreed.

Voice: About time you stopped talking. Now on to the next scene.

Thorn was helping Sunny zombify the willing dragonets that wanted to participate in the prank.

"Okay guys, let's see your zombie walk" Sunny said.

The dragonets started to act like Zombies and yelled BRAINS.

"Excellent! Okay everybody, places"

The kids all Went to the graves and hid behind them and waited for a certain Nightwing's arrival. Deathbringer fell out of the sky and landed in the middle of nowhere. Why did the tunnel lead him here? He noticed a tall pillar with graves surrounding it. He realized that he was in a graveyard. He went up to the pillar and examined it. Suddenly, zombie Sunny jumped out.

"S-Sunny? How did y-you die?" He stammered.

"Regret...Pain..Decisions….MUST EAT BRAINS!" she replied.

The dragonets started walking towards him, surrounding him as they chanted BRAINS over and over. He finally remembered he could fly and shot out of there as fast as he could and flew back to the rainforest.

"Great job guys!" said Sunny, removing her mask,"Let's get ice-cream at a party!"

"Yayyyy!" The dragonets replied and they took off.

Voice:Well looks like the author is tired of writing. COMMERCIAL BREAK!

*claps thrice*

"Have you ever wanted to customize your own shoes? Well wish no more because you, and I mean YOU can get a marker for just $15.99. Did I say $15.99? I meant $1599! For just a marker. If you buy one now, you get a free lint ball! Oh an-"

" That's not in the script you idiot! Now people won't buy our products! You Are FIRED!"

*sigh*

" I really need to get a new commercial announcer person."

I pull out a bazooka and starts shooting him.

 **Technical Difficulties. Please Stand By.**

Voice: Back to the story, folks.

Glory was sitting on her throne, partying with all who participated in her prank. Deathbringer flew in and pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"All that happened today was all a prank!" he yelled.

" Yes, you idiot, whatcha you expect? A party for tricking me? Now PotPie, BLAST HIM! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

*lightning cracked and thunder boomed*

"Gladly, Ma'am"

I take out a pie launcher and turned it on full force.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"This is the most fun I've ever had!" I yelled.

Then an evil idea forms.

"Everybody Freeze!"

They all froze.

I push Glory and Deathbringer together and chained them together.

"Okay, unfreeze!" I yell, "Glory and Deathbringer, since I ship you two, welcome to this fake wedding. Unless you two agree to do the disclaimer and the outro."

"Outro!" yelled Glory.

"Um...Wedding? I guess. Glory, please don't kill me."said Deathbringer.

"It's a tie! Well, since Deathbringer has been tortured enough, I think this wedding will do just fine. Okay, boring speeches, boring speeches blah blah blah. You may kiss the bride."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Glory screamed.

"Geez Glory it's just a fake wedding." I interrupted, "Oh look, we're out of time! Okay you two are released and bye!"

 **Please R &R.**


End file.
